The invention relates to an administering apparatus for administering a fluid product in doses. For example, the invention may provide an injection apparatus, such as an injection pen or a semi-disposable pen. Alternately, the invention may provide a dosing portion of an inhalation apparatus or an apparatus for oral ingestion or any other type of apparatus for administering a fluid product.
When administering a product, for example in medical applications, precise dosing of the product is important. In an administering apparatus such as an injection apparatus, the product is generally dosed using a dosage setting member which engages a conveying device. The dosage setting member selects the dosage of product to be delivered and the conveying device delivers the dosage of product. Problems can arise with such apparatus when a dosing movement by the dosage setting member causes a response movement by the conveying device due to the engagement, in particular when such a response movement should be avoided with regard to correct dosing.